titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Most Wanted, Part Two
Tyrants, Issue 13, Most Wanted (Part Two.) '''Front cover- '''Texas Holdem stands before the reader, his sniper rifle at the ready, as he looks down the scope. He is partially dematerialised from the hips down. In the background there is a clock tower, where the hands of it are blurred so they look like that they are pointing in all directions at once. The comic opens with the typical sniper-scope view of Texas Holdem, as he watches the unmarked, grey-metal armoured van driving down the empty English country road. The scope zooms in to show the driver at the wheel of the van, and next to him, a costumed hero, arms folded. His is dressed in a white body suit which covers all of his human features, even the mask over the face being a featurless white. Across his chest is a red zig zag starting and at one shoulder and ending at the other, with forms a vague M shape. "Okay, s'thats one..." Texas mutters off-panel. Narration- "Captain Marvel- human genius with microcircuitry suit, designed to simulate nearby super-powers." The scope cuts to show a blur high up in the air. "Two..." The scope then cuts to show a motorbike driving behind the van, with a hero driving and another on the back. The hero riding the bike is a young man in a costume which reveals his tall, spiked, ginger hair, with a mask which overlays his eyes and the sides of his face, is green in colour, except for the red welsh dragon on the chest. The costume also has a cape. On the back of the bike, sits a woman in a blue bikini. She has long deep-green hair and light green, fish-scaled skin, and large yellow, fish-like eyes. There is a long tail coiled around one of her legs, "Three and four..." Narration- "Captain Cymru, the second to bear the name. Fire-breather. Nessie, amphibious reptilian." "So that means the other two are most likely..." The scope turns to the back of the van. "Well, least if ah mess this up, ah can time-travel and try it again..." The comic cuts in to Captain Marvel inside the van, has two fingers go next to the outline of his ear under the mask. "Heads up boys and girls, I just got a power spike turn up out of nowhere, approximately... a few feet behind me?" He suddenly turns to look in the back of the van, through the grill. The comic shows a man dressed not unlike Indiana Jones, seemingly standing in the back of the van, but actually floating a few inches above its metal floor and completely transparent. Narration- "Image, the living portal. Adventurer, Indiana Jones fan." Sat next to him on the floor, hands on his legs, is a man dressed in a costume that covered all of his body except for his mouth and his eyes. The majority of his costume is blue, though the entire torso region of it is the centre of the British flag. His mask is shaped so that it has slight pointed ears and long sides which drop below his chin, giving the impression of jowels. Though you only see his mouth, he gives the impression of being old and disgruntled. Narration- "British Bulldog- Falklands veteran and martial artist, old patriot." Before them the two heroes, Texas Holdem appears, simply dematerialising out of thin air, rather than with any flashy effect. Behind him are several crates, secured to the floor, with biohazard symbols upon them. Texas's sniper rifle is slung over his back, so his hands are free. "Ah knew it", he says, He lays a hand upon a crate. "No time for autographs, sorry, gents." He disappears along with the crate. Narration- "Two days before." The comic cuts to show the stretch of country lane, sans van, motorbike and any sign of heroes. There is, however, a red beetle car driving down the road. Texas materialises a few feet above the road, along with the crate, as both drop to the road, Texas, landing on hands and feet, whilst the metal crate lands with a THOOM. The car beeps its horn. "Oh Christ almighty..." CRAAAAAAAAASH. There is a single page spread of Texas being tossed up into the air as the car collides with him, and the right front wheel hits the metal crate, smashing it apart, sending the car pin-wheeling up into the air as well. On the next page, the car crashes down on its roof. The comic cuts to show the bloodied body of Texas Holdem smashing onto the tarmac. The crate lands next to him in the next panel on it side, as the metal buckles and crumples, and Holdem is covered in green liquid leaking out of it. Captain Marvel materialises into existance, in a manner identical to Texas Holdem. "Damnation,,," he looks away from the body in disgust. "Well this explains how the Surge got out of the base,,, but there was never a mention of you in the news, how did you..." He looks back at the body, which suddenly isn't blooded and broken anymore. "You couldn't do that bef- wait. The Surge." Texas Holdem sits up. "Well, ain't that somethin'." And disappears. The comic cuts back inside the van. British Bulldog leaps up. "The bugger just took a crate!" Marvel looks back to them. "Don't worry, I know where he went, I'll get him." Marvel disappears. "You better move the rest before he gets back", Bulldog says to Image. Texas then appears. "Hold your horses your gents. Time ta do this li'l diff'rent." He raises up his hands, as concentric circles of energy emit from his hands. "Stupid o' me to trust a simple grab an' swipe. There's a reason why ah go by Texas Holdem." The comic cuts outside the van, as Captain Cyrmru continues to drive behind it on the motorbike. "Hey, why they stopPING!" The Captain swerves the bike out of the way of the van, as Nessy leaps off of the bike, and lands on the roof of the van. "Cap!" she yells. The Captain is flung off of the bike as it careens off of the road, the Welshman going rolling across a grassy verge as the bike crashes through a small drystone wall. The comic cuts to the sky, where the huma figure seen flying through the sky descends at rapid speed. The comic cuts to a beautiful woman flying down, fists first, wearing a costume with green sleeves and leggings, and a black-low cut top with a green B on the chest. She has no mask, and has short black hair, dropping just below the ears. She looks down at the specs down below seeing the crash. "What the hell...?" Narration- "The Belle of Belfast- strong, near-indestructible, super-fast flier, kinetic blasts... also pretty." Captain Marvel materialises back inside the van, in front of Texas Holdem. "All right, you got a power boost, why don't you give it up now?" he says. "Man, you Brits are way more polite than the kinda heroes ah usually deal with. They talk wit their fists." "Well, welcome to civilisation." Marvel holds out his palms, emitting his own circles of energy from his hands at Holdem. "Hey, I get to insult mah country... you..." Texas pushes out with his temporal wave against Marvel's, as they clash together "You... don't...." He reaches out with one hand and touches a crate behind him, and once again disappears with it. The Belle phases down through the roof, and lands, with palm spread out, bracing her against the floor as she lands. Narration- "The Belle can fly fast enough to phase through matter- FACT." "Whats the trouble?" she says. In the background, Image and British Bulldog haven't moved behind her. "Well you know that bust crate of Surge found on this very road two days ago? The very reason the entire team got posted to defend this load? Well it seems is was the cause of a teleporter and time traveller. Which means he could be anywhere." Marvel explains. "What about using his powers and going back to two days ago?" "Did that already. He just took a ''second ''crate." "Man, Waterstone is gonna yell you into next century." The comic cuts to show a scene of Paris, as Texas Holdem appears on the roof of a building overlooking the Eiffel Tower, "Heh. Track me down now, scumbag," He reaches down for the crate, only to find that is has a computerised keypad lock. "Oh Viral, where are you now." The comic cuts to Rook's penthouse. It is empty. Viral, in electrical form, phases out of a wall. "So, you split, did ya Rooky? Well, what a surprise. Ya flunky ditches me, and you do too. Typical." He phases through the floor and disappears. The comic cuts to show a chamber within some underground tunnels. Rook sits under a single swinging light bulb on a simple wooden chair, reading a book, still his mask, as he waits. Narration- "Secret Tunnel System Beneath Vatigan City." Texas materialises with the crate. "Back, sir. Not gone to Grapplor yet... need some, uh, assistance." He shows the computerised lock. Rook bends down and examines the lock itself, then the lid itself. And then he tears the entire lid off. Inside the crate are at least two dozen vials of Surge. "Good work, as usual, old friend." He passes Holdem a vial of Surge. "Bring me Grapplor." "On it." Narration- "Germany. Hours ago." The comic cuts to show Horde's house, surrounded by police. The comic zooms in to show Grapplor, unconscious and on a stretcher, being hefted by several paramedics, as they put him on the ambulance. The comic then cuts to the ambulance driving into a hospital. Narration- "One minute ago." Grapplor lies on a bed, neck in a brace, heavily bandaged, oxygen mask on, staring up at Texas Holdem who stands by his bed with a vial of bright green Surge. "Ah hope you been dreamin' o' freedom, pal." Grapplor just blinks and stares, unable to nod. Holdem leans in. "Ah take that as a yes. Think real hard. You wanna get the hell out of here again right? You wanna move around again, kick some hero ass?" Grapplor blinks. "Good, hol' onto that thought, real hard, and this jus' might work." He takes off Grapplor's mask and drips the Surge into Grapplor's mouth. The comic cuts to outside the hospital room, as two German police stand at the outside the closed door. In the next panel, they are flung aside as the door is torn and thrown off its hinges, by two tentacles of viciously glowing purple energy. Texas Holdem lies on the floor, looking up in shock as a shadow is cast across him. "Well, that'll do." End of issue.